


frustration

by Chaosandthecalm



Series: WCBMS [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh oh…”</p><p>Connor glanced up at him and his eyes widened when he saw Jude’s face.</p><p>“No! You can’t look at me like that!” he said, pointing at Jude’s face and standing up. Jude gave him an apologetic smile and tried not to blush.</p><p>“I’m sorry! Maybe I should…go? Yeah I should go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	frustration

Jude watched Connor cleaning the kitchen in jerky, tense movements, his broad shoulders held in a rigid line.

“Con…?”

“Hm?”

“You alright?”

Connor just nodded jerkily and kept sliding a paper towel over the already spotless counter. Jude frowned and stepped forward, putting a hand on his back. Connor made a choked off noise and stepped away quickly, turning to look at his with wide eyes.

“Don’t.” 

Jude felt the frown on his face deepen.

“What the hell is going on with you?”

Connor took a deep breath, eyes dropping to focus on the floor (also spotless).

“It’s just this thing…for football.”

“What thing for football?”

Connor had started practice three weeks earlier, coming home exhausted and sore and collapsing into bed with barely a grunt. Their first game was five days away and Jude could practically feel the nervous energy coming off of Connor.

“Is it the game? Are you freaking out?”

“No…well yes. But that’s not it…”

Jude crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Connor finally looked up at him and sighed.

“Coach told us to stay celibate until the game.”

Jude felt his eyes widen and his arms fell to his sides.

“Huh?”

“It’s supposed to…help? Like keep us on edge.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Jude gaped at him.

“That’s why you’re acting weird? Seriously?”

“You don’t know how hard it is!” 

“It’s only been two days!” 

Connor groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Yeah two days of watching you walk around here looking like…like that!” he said, waving a hand in Jude’s general direction. Jude looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of cut off sweatpants that sat low on his hips and a soft black t-shirt that had definitely seen better days.

“This? This does it for you?”

“You look so fucking good Jude. I just want to bend you over…”

“Hey! You’re not helping yourself!”

Connor sighed and walked over to a chair and plopped down, practically pouting. Jude just laughed and sat down across from him.

“You can do this man. I’ll just…wear a potato sack or something.”

Connor just dropped his forehead onto the table.

“I’d want to fuck you anyways. Everything you do is sexy.”

Jude could feel the flush rising in his cheeks and turned away from Connor. It was still insane to him that Connor thought he was attractive. Especially when Connor was basically a Greek god. All tan skin and rippling muscles. Jude felt the familiar tug of desire low in his stomach and he shifted in his chair.

“Uh oh…”

Connor glanced up at him and his eyes widened when he saw Jude’s face.

“No! You can’t look at me like that!” he said, pointing at Jude’s face and standing up. Jude gave him an apologetic smile and tried not to blush.

“I’m sorry! Maybe I should…go? Yeah I should go.” 

Connor watched him as he got up and grabbed his car keys. 

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know…. somewhere? I’m just trying to be helpful!” 

Connor sighed and sat back down in his chair. Jude gave him one last smile before leaving the apartment. 

~~

Nothing could have prepared him for the insanity of college football. Jude made his way down the stairs of the bleachers, people jostling him from all sides. The noise level was almost deafening. He could see the team running around the field, excitement rising over the crowd. They had won their first game by a landslide. 

Jude finally made it down to the edge of the bleachers, leaning against the railing to try and find Connor. The players were all huddled together in a sea of blue and gold and Jude squinted against the bright lights. Finally, they all separated, sliding their helmets off and there was Connor. He was smiling like crazy, his cheeks pink and his hair sticking up in sweaty spikes. Looking at him was like a punch in the gut. Jude had made it his mission to stay out of the apartment as much as humanly possible for the past week. He would stay in the library late, go out to dinner with some people from his writing class, anything to avoid Connor. By day four he was crawling out of his skin. Even sleeping next to Connor, when he was so impossibly warm, was torture. 

Connor looked up and scanned the crowd, his eyes landing on Jude. They both stood there, looking at each other and everything else went silent. Connor looked almost predatory. Jude could feel his breath, sticky and warm in his lungs. He watched as Connor slapped the coaches’ back and started running off the field, toward the locker rooms. 

He made his way through the sea of people around him on unsteady legs. His blood was thrumming in his veins, his skin buzzing. 

~~

Jude waited by his car, leaning against the side and taking deep breaths, the warm air tickling his throat. He felt on edge, like anything could set him off. His hands were fidgeting inside of his pockets. 

And then Connor was walking toward him, hair still wet from his shower and his gym bag slung over one shoulder and Jude’s heart thudded in his chest. 

“Hey congra….”

Connor dropped his bag and surged forward, his mouth crashing into Jude’s, his body pressing into him. Jude felt the air leave his lungs and he clung onto Connor, his fingers shaking as they ran through his damp hair. 

“Get in the car.” Connor said, voice low and hoarse. Jude shivered and pulled away with great effort. Every fiber of his being wanted to drop to his knees right there in the parking lot.

Jude fumbled for his keys and unlocked the car, sliding into the driver’s seat. Connor sat down next to him, slamming the passenger’s side door after throwing his bag into the backseat and when Jude turned to give him an annoyed glare he was met with Connor’s lips on his. His eyes widened for a second but then he was pushing back, his hands gripping Connor’s shirt. The center console dug into his hip as he tried to get closer, the feeling of Connor’s lips moving against him making him light headed. It was everything he had been missing all week. Connor fingers threaded through his hair and tugged his head back, his mouth opening wider to allow Connor’s tongue to slide between his lips. 

“Con…. we should…” he whispered, pulling away for a split second. Connor just growled, his hands gripping Jude’s arms and hauling him from his seat and into Connor’s lap, his thighs on either side of Connor’s hips. He gasped, his eyes going wide. There wasn’t much room and they were pressed together tightly.

“Do you have to manhandle me all the time?” he mumbled, looking down at Connor with one eyebrow raised. Connor just grinned at him and slid his lips along the line of Jude’s neck. 

“You have no idea how fucking hard this has been.” Connor growled against his skin, rolling his hips under Jude’s to show him just how hard. Jude groaned low in his chest and his eyes slid shut as he pushed down into the friction. 

“We should go home…do this right…” he whispered, his voice going ragged as Connor’s teeth nipped at his throat.

Connor didn’t respond, just slid his hands down Jude’s back and gripped his hips tightly, pushing up into him again. Jude felt his breath leave him sharply, the hot line of Connor’s erection dragging against his. The air in the car was already getting warm, their breath muggy against their skin. Jude pressed down harder into Connor and they both moaned as Jude’s hands wound into Connor’s hair and pulled his face back up. They kissed, lips sliding together messily as they fought for breath. Connor’s fingers were digging into Jude’s hips as they rocked against each other desperately. 

“Fuck…” Connor growled, winding one arm around Jude’s waist and pulling him in closer. They were both moaning on every exhale, rutting against each other with desperation. Jude could already feel the building heat in the pit of his stomach. 

Connor’s mouth found his neck again, biting down harder than before, tongue lapping at the bite. Everything was so hot, Connor’s hands on him, the air, Connor’s mouth on his skin. 

Jude felt his breathing hitch and his thighs shook, pressing harder against Connor’s hips. Connor went rigid under him, strong arms pulling him in. The air turned thick as they both came, with panting breaths and high pitched moans. Jude’s fingers dug into Connor’s shoulders as he bore down on him hard, his entire body shuddering. 

“Oh Jesus…” Connor whispered, pressing his sweaty forehead against Jude’s collarbone. 

Jude let out a breathy laugh and pulled back as far as he could in the tiny space. Connor looked up at him, smiling softly, his cheeks pink. 

“You couldn’t wait ten more minutes?” Jude asked, running a hand through Connor’s hair. 

“I couldn’t wait one more second.” 

Jude couldn’t help but smile as Connor leaned forward and kissed him.

~~

“What time is it?” Connor mumbled, his mouth pressed against Jude’s chest. Jude reached out and felt around the bedside table for his phone. The glare of the screen made them both squint and groan.

“Shit it’s three…” 

“Damn. That must be a new record.” Connor said, lifting his head to give him a lazy smirk. Jude rolled his eyes and ran a hand down Connor’s back, the skin still hot and sweaty. 

“So is this going to happen every game?” Jude asked, dreading the answer.

“I fucking hope not. I’ll go insane.”

Connor was still looking at him, soft smile tilting the corners of his mouth up. 

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing Jude’s chest softly, right over his heart. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!!
> 
> Long time no see! I finally took my writing break but one of my resolutions is to write more so I finished this little thing that was sitting in my works in progress folder! I missed writing for you guys so much and I already feel like I'm getting rusty even though it hasn't been that long. Someone gave me this idea in a comment and I can't remember who it was but thank you! It wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it! 
> 
> There should be more things going up soon so keep an eye out! I love you guys!


End file.
